This invention relates to a line cutter and more particularly to a cutter for cutting fish line or other twine. Fishermen have for many years had a problem cutting their fish line. When a fisherman changes the fish line in his tackle and attaches a different hook, leader, spreader, swivel or other element of tackle to the line, it is necessary to cut off an end of the line. There is presently, to Applicant's knowledge, no convenient cutting device. Some fishermen carry a Scout knife in their tackle boxes to cut line. Others carry an old razor blade. Some even carry a fingernail clipper or other line cutting means. Many other cutting devices have been used, all of which first must be located in the tackle box and held by hand during use in cutting. Most such prior cutting instruments that are located in a fisherman's tackle box are frequently under fish lures, fish hooks, reels, or other items of tackle and it is difficult to find the cutting device. Moreover, scout knives, razor blades, clippers or other prior cutting devices require that the fisherman hold the cutting device in his hand while his hand is needed for use of other purposes at the time.